The Girls From New Orleans
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: Georgina's family has always been there for each other but what happens when Ginny and her baby sister Celina leave New Orleans behind to go to the academy? Things are okay at first, but then they're past catches up. Can they manage or will one man ruin everything? read on!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I don't own x-men and quite frankly I don't think anyone is epic enough to own the x-men! I do own my main characters and her family though

Chapter one

"Dammit that hurts!" Georgina Clark shouted at the top of her lungs her face wet with tears of pain as her brothers held her down, leaving one arm free as her baby sister set her radial bone so that it would heal right, her sister Celina looked up as she started to put the splint in place her oldest brother was stroking her hair without really noticing the act but he looked at her now, dead in the eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have picked a fight with someone twice your size Ginny!" he said calmly trying not to make his sister any more stressed then she already was "especially the night before the festival!your going to have to go on stage with your bum arm tonight at the festival"

"He shoved Celina Jack! Try and tell me you didn't want to clobber him" she said as her sister shuddered at the memory

_Flashback_

I put the hamburger down on the table and started to walk away when I heard my sister start to sing her favorite song it was called redneck woman by Gretchen Wilson and it was the song that had gotten us our jobs in the run down bar. The crowd began to cheer when she shouted out the name of the song, she smiled that rare – happy no stress- smile; she had on her usual tank top and blue jeans. I started to wonder if she had any jeans that weren't worn down from working .all at once she started to sing and everyone who wasn't paying attention or it was their first time here snapped their heads around. only one man didn't look up but gave her a side long glance, he had a leather jacket, jeans, cowboy boots, dog tags, a white shirt, and dark brown hair. He was sitting with another person who looked like a teenager, a beer bottle in his hand, a glass of water in front of the teen.

_**Well I aint never**_

_**Been the Barbie doll type**_

_**No I can't swig that sweet champagne**_

_**I'd rather drink beer all night**_

_**In a tavern**_

_**Or in a honky tonk**_

_**Or on a four wheel drive tail gate**_

_**I got posters on my wall of skynard kid and strait**_

_**Some people look down on me**_

_**But I don't give a rip**_

_**I'll stand in my own front yard with a baby on my hip**_

_**Cause I'm a redneck woman**_

_**I aint no high class broad**_

_**I'm just a product of my raising**_

_**I say hey y'all and yee'haw**_

_**And I keep my Christmas lights on my front porch all year long**_

_**And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song**_

_**So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country**_

_**Let me get a big 'hell yea' from the redneck girls like me**_

All of a sudden the woman in the bar yelled hell yeah and I laughed when the kid next to the new comer raised his head in surprise but when I got a better look at him I froze, he was really cute! Kind of pale but he had jet black hair, and tan unbuttoned button up shirt with a red t-shirt underneath and tan cargo pants. I saw his glass was empty and quickly went over with the water pitcher to refill it. He looked up at me, and then at Ginny up on stage, he had to shout to be heard over the instrumental.

"Is zhat your younger sister? You look a lot alike" I laughed, knowing how angry Ginny would be if she had heard that.

"Yea cept I'm the younger in this case" I said and watched as he flinched in surprise he was about to answer when she started to sing again.

_**Victoria's Secret,**_

_**Well their stuffs real nice**_

_**Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
>n'still look sexy,<strong>_

_**Just as sexy as those models on TV**_

_**No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me**_

_**Well, you might think I'm trashy,**_

_**a little too hardcore**_

_**But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door**_

_**Hey, I'm a redneck woman,**_

_**I ain't no high class broad**_

_**I'm just a product of my raising I say, Hey y'all And Yee-haw?**_

_**And I keep my Christmas lights on,**_

_**on my front porch all year long**_

_**And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song**_

_**So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country**_

_**Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me,**_

_**Hell yeah**_

The women spoke up again and I had some time to hear the boy

"She's really good! Do you sing?" he asked me interested the man next to him looked up at me apparently interested as well, I put a hand to the back of my neck.

"Yes I do, but only at festivals and I usually only play the guitar" I said shyly and started to blush. The man chuckled and looked down into his drink, the instrumental ended.

_**I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad  
>I'm just a product of my raising, I say, Hey y'all and Yee-haw<br>And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
>And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song<br>So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
>Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah<br>Hell yeah, I said hell yeah!**_

This time all the women raised their beer bottles and mugs, giving the same response as they had before, then the boy started to speak again

"Vell I'd like to hear you sing! Vats your name?" he asked sweetly and I blushed even harder, he laughed a little bit

"My names Celina Clark, what about you, what's your name?" I asked softly, it gave me some inward satisfaction to see him blush, but when I glanced at the man I saw a flicker of recognition.

"Vell my name is Kurt, Kurt Vagner" He held out his hand for me to shake and I did and he shocked me but not a bad shock like ow kind of shock, it was a good shock that continued to tingle even when he let go which wasn't for a few seconds. Just then his older friend clapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he quickly withdrew his hand and I quickly tried to fix the awkward moment.

"well there's a festival tomorrow if you two wanted to come and see what we do down here for celebrations except for marde gras" I said good naturedly, his eyes lit up with excitement

"Yes ve'd love to!" he said quickly, the man looked up at me

"You know a Georgina Clark?" he asked, I was about to answer when I heard a commotion in the back of the bar, looking over I saw it was Marvin drunk off his ass again ticked off at some girl.

"yes I do but you'll have to excuse me for a moment" I said politely and I started to walk away toward the angry man and scared girl that he had by the arm. when I got closer I could hear their conversation

"You can't leave me rhea" He slurred, like I had thought he was drunk again.

"Just let go Marvin, I don't love you anymore" the red head said struggled against her former boyfriend who had her by the arm I quickly saw that this wasn't going to end well and immediately tried to stop the two

"Marvin let her go or you'll have to leave" I said quickly and calmly not the best thing to say to a pissed off drunk man with biceps as big as your head he turned to me and rhea wrenched her arm free and started to back away from him

"Goodbye Marvin, I hope you find someone else" she said this right before she ran off. he stood there stunned a moment, then turned on me and before I knew it I was sliding across the floor, my cheek tingling painfully, the next song stopped.

"Hey bub what the hell you think you doin'? no one hits my sister you fucking prick" I looked toward the stage to see Ginny had made her way to the back where Marvin and I were, and after helping me up, roundhouse kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit but came back faster than we thought he was in his intoxicated state. But Ginny dodged him and gave him a snap-kick to the gut, he doubled over and she turned to me.

"go get the twins now!" she said, turning around just in time to see Marvin rip off one of the wooden legs from an old bar stool and swing it at her head, I turned back to her in time to see her block the thing with her arm, her eye's went wide, as we had all heard the sickening crack, and right after she clutched her arm to her chest. She started to mumble Profanities under her breathe, the bar had gotten very quiet and everyone stood stunned, including the man from Kurt's table, who had stood abruptly and began to make his way through the crowd toward her and Marvin, his face turning stony. Marvin made another swing at Ginny's head and she just barely dodged it but he kicked her in the chest sending her to the floor, He brought the leg up and down on Ginny. I ran over to the bar screaming for Robby and Timmy then ran back to Ginny who, had gotten knocked unconscious, a large bump rising on her forehead. I pulled her into my lap and leaned over her a little to take any blows for her while she was unconscious, he lifted the stool leg to hit me but, looking up, I saw Kurt had showed up out of nowhere and attempted to grab it out of his hands, Marvin pulled Kurt off his feet and into a table beside us.

"Alright bub you asked for it" the man said through his teeth, finally getting through the crowd and he tackled Marvin, in a few seconds of rolling around on the floor Marvin was unconscious. Robby and Timmy finally got out and ran over to us. Robby with an ice pack

"Vill she be okay?" Kurt said shaking his head a little dizzily, he had gotten up and walked toward us, his question was aimed at me more than anyone else

"Yes I think so, she'll have a bad head ache though and her arm is obviously broken" I said going into doctor mode, as the man Kurt had been sitting with came over leaving Marvin to lay on passed out on the bar floor.

"By the way the names Logan" the man said kneeling down next to us picking up the ice pack and placing it on our sisters head

"ya might wanna get her outta here before he wakes up" he said and stood, He was about to leave when he saw Kurt was still sitting next to me, he shook his head and grabbed the teen by the collar dragging him after.

"Don't vorry Celina we'll be at the festival tomorrow okay" he gave me a thumbs up and my brothers looked at me like I had grown another head then they picked up my sister and we left

_End of Flashback_

"if that Logan guy hadn't come along you'd probably be dead right now and Celina would have gotten hurt to, can't you ever just keep your big mouth shut" jack said angrily, I had finished splinting her arm and the guys had let her get up, and she sat up quickly. a fight would soon ensue and I wanted no part of it. so I left to go down by the river, I told Robby where I was going and he told me not to be gone long and I left.

_**I really hope you liked my little bar brawl. What will happen next? find out next time in**_

_**The Girls From New Orleans**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Again not epic enough yet to own x-men neither do I own the song featured in this chapter breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**_

_Celina's p.o.v_

"I wonder if Jack and Ginny have stopped fighting yet." I thought to myself as I had sat on the sand bank I always came here to relax but I never really liked when there weren't any people here. So usually if there weren't anyone there I'd go home but this time I just wanted to be away from my siblings for a while, I had brought my sketch pad and pencils but I had a problem finding something I could draw then, blushing I got an idea.

"I could draw Kurt" I said quietly. suddenly inspired, I grabbed my pad and pencils and set to work, it must have been about an hour later when I finally finished and I had to say it was one of my best, it was a picture of Kurt smiling, his eye's closed as he laughed, it looked realistic. I closed the pad, and checked my watch 4:30 pm

"oh no I have to get back for the festival!" I said to myself, I quickly gathered up my belonging's and went to turn around. when I did I could have sworn I saw someone duck behind a tree, a little scared I stood there a second waiting for more movement, I jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud snap of a twig, I immediately bolted down the trail, I had always been known for how fast I could run, my hair fell out of it's bun but I kept going my Georgina's jean's that she had let me borrow swishing as I ran.

"no wonder she loves these jeans, they're so easy to run in" I said between breath's, I was close to the house now so I stopped, placing my hands on my knees. I moved to a tree on the trail side, leaning against it, I took a moment to get my breath back. I stood up more and looked behind me, I didn't see anyone but when I turned back around I saw a boy with a brown hair and hazel eye's staring down at me, he was holding a hunting knife, my eye's widened and I felt like I was going to faint but he dropped it and backed up little bit before starting to speak

"Bonjour jeune femme we are looking for Georgina and Celina Clark do ya know'em by chance" he said, his voice gave away that he wasn't a local but I couldn't tell for sure, I stuttered.

"Ye- why are you looking for them" I said, my initial nervousness gone for the moment, swiftly replaced by suspicion.

"Well fille there is no need to be suspicious but if you want to know me and a couple a' my…acquaintances just want to pose an…er..offer to them if you would be so kind as to lead me to them" he said as he looked around as if making sure no one was there.

"Um I don't know anyone by that name so I'll just be on my way hope you find them" I said quickly moving to the side and trying to brush past him but he caught the collar of my jacket

"I don't think your telling me the whole truth…chere" he said and he seemed to struggle pronouncing the french. he definitely wasn't a local, he let go of my collar and spun me around to face him. he looked me in the eye's and I saw that he wasn't truly a bad guy but I backed up anyway, slowly making my way towards the house. I hit someone and I whipped around to find a boy with silver hair standing there

"Where do you think you're going" he said smiling, he looked pleased to have scared me, I turned just in time to see the brown haired boy get a stony look on his face

"Ignore him, now will you please tell me where Celina and Georgina live" he said kindly and I nearly told him that I was Celina, but something in my mind told me not to and I decided to not lead them to our home.

"Well coquina last time I heard they were moving to Mississippi" I lied which I'm surprisingly terribly good at, and started towards the trail that led to the fair

"_Maybe they won't follow me_" I thought, speeding up a bit. I looked back to find them looking at each other weirdly, one each had an eyebrow raised

"But Magneto said she was in Louisiana, New Orleans" the silver haired boy said looking at me with a sudden suspicious curiosity. I raised my own eyebrow at the word Magneto, they said it like it was an actual person

" chere don't lie to me now, we aint gonna hurt them, we just need to know where they are" the brown haired kid said comfortingly and I actually believed him. it was his friend's smug smile i didn't trust, I started to say something back but stopped when I saw familiar looking massive man with blonde hair come stalking out from behind the tree's.

"Obviously she doesn't wanna cooperate so let's just force the answers we want out of her" the man said through a growl and started walking toward me, and I backed up a step, starting to panic. I turned and bolted.

"_What will they do if they find out I'm Celina!"_ I thought to myself frantically as I sprinted down the path. It was starting to get dark and I had no clue what to do so I veered into the tree's. I knew the forest better then these people. I could just barely hear them behind me as I ran.

"Overgrown, stupid…..why'd you have to scare the poor girl now she won't talk to us" the boy yelled

"She knows the forest, we'll never find her before dark" he said sounding slightly relieved and trying to hide that fact. For some reason, I knew he was lying, he knew exactly where I was and I stumbled

"_He is protecting me from that man, Merci, Monsieur_" I thought, grateful for his help I looked behind me, no one was coming. I ran toward the lake shore if I followed it, it would lead me to the festival then I could lose them in the crowd's so I turned sharply to the right and I was at the shore in a matter of minute's I quickly looked around to make sure no one was there before I stepped out into the open. I started off on what would be a five minute walk and a two minute run toward the fair which was exactly what it was when I heard shouting and branches snapping behind me.

"merde, merde, merde, merde, merde" I thought to myself as I ran, I started hearing the festival and seeing the lights just as the sun went down, I was suddenly knocked to the side it felt like a truck hit me all that came out of my mouth was

"Dieu, mon mal à la tête ce qui m'a frappé?" (aka meaning "god, my head hurts… what hit me?") i said, lapsing into french due to the pain. but the annoying white haired boy's voice answered me.

"That would be me" he said proudly, I could practically hear his smug grin.

"great" I said sarcastically. I heard light footsteps come up to us, I was lying still on my side, unable to lift myself from the ground due to dizziness

"_concussion that's just awesome_" I thought sarcastically as my vision started to blur,suddenly I heard a loud thwack and a thud. A vaguely familiar red-head kneeled down next to me. he laid a hand on my shoulder and gently shook me, when I responded with a groan, He sighed.

"come on petit, lets get you to the festival. that is where you were going isn't it?" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling it over his shoulder so he he could pick me up bridal style. I nod as he walks into the tree's, I hear the boy from before as they realize their friend is unconscious and I'm gone. then clear as day I heard the overgrown weed of a man shout angrily.

"Monsieur, Merci" I thanked him

"Yes, it is no trouble petit" he said kindly as the sounds of the fair got louder, my vision got clearer and I could hear the people talking and laughing, I was suddenly jolted out of my stupor and I flinched so badly, he stopped, nearly dropping me

" what's wrong petit" he said confused

"My sister, apparently the men I was running from are looking for us, they don't know who I am, but I'm not sure, my sister-" I started but he interrupted

"Sings at the festivals I know, and soon they will to" he said softly and broke into a run and I hastened to wrap my arms around his neck, in a matter of what seemed like seconds we were at the fairgrounds…well behind the fairgrounds near the tent we always set up behind the stage to get dressed in, he was walking right toward it not putting me down the entire way. I started to freak out, in my mind if Timmy saw me like this he'd crack up, Ginny would probably freak out on him, Robby would probably go nuts thinking something happened to me….well something sort of did happen to me but not the point, and jack will probably have a cow. Before I could warn him, he stepped up to the tent and called inside.

"Bonjour tout le monde est correct, I have your sister with me, she tripped on the shore and I found her unconscious but she's alright now just a little bit wobbly" he said and winked at me just before jack came bursting from the open flap. When he saw my new friend he just about lost it but before he could, the man put me in my brother's arms and walked off, waving at me but not turning around as he did.

"Merci, sir" I said grateful waving back at him as my brother brought me into the tent

"Sis, are you alright did that guy…" he started, I was thoroughly surprised.

"No and if he did, would you think he would bring me back to you" I pointed this out and he saw my point he set me down and I saw that no one else was here

"Where is everybody" I asked

"They're all getting the stage ready, are you okay? Can you perform tonight or what?" he asked me, the two words that ran through my mind as he put me down on a cot were worry and wart

"Yes I'm fine" I said exasperated by his concern but I didn't want to worry him more, he handed me my guitar and grey and black camouflage ankle length skirt.

"get dressed okay, we go on in three…..oh, and _he's_ here" he said quietly as he walked out, the flap closing behind him, I got up, got dressed, and stared at the flap for another minute or two after just thinking about what our former adoptive father would say this year. I took a deep breath and walked out into the cool Louisiana night. I made my way towards the stage guitar in hand, I saw my sister with my brothers next to the stage entrance stairs and I realized that Ginny looked very uncomfortable, she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of ripped low rise blue jeans, she was slouching as she sat on the steps, a pained look engraved on her face. I was worried; it took a lot for Ginny to feel pain because of her high tolerance for it. I crouched next to her and put a hand on her back, she recoiled like I had just poured boiling water on her, she nearly hit me, she always gets very paranoid because our old 'father' is always in the crowd every year waiting till we get off stage to show himself and try to take us back, so i paid no mind to her reaction, but still worried over the pained expression that still clung to her feature's slightly.

"Are you okay Ginny?" I asked her my eyes widening at her condition, seeing everything Robby immediately leaned down , she breathed through her teeth when he put his whole hand down, he quickly pulled his hand off her back

"Your muscles.. They're ... moving" he said incredulously, Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah Rob, muscles are generally supposed to move...just give me a second before you guys go and touch my back again" she said just as good natured and witty as she usually was, then suddenly, she relaxed and nearly fell off the step. I caught her and realized that her tense muscles were the only things that had kept her up and I was about to confront her about this when the announcer called us on stage. She immediately stood, seemingly fully recovered, and went up the steps to the stage, us right after her. I stepped onto the stage and looked out into the crowd, seeing all the face's that we had come to know by name, I searched for our 'father' but couldn't I find him so I just hurried to my microphone and waited for Ginny to finish the usual speech of how happy we are to be on stage and to get this chance, and announcing the first song as the one we always opened with, she stepped up to the mic and I followed suit with mine at her left, she started to sing

_**Grew up in a small town  
>and when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>and if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<strong>_

I stepped up to the mic and sang the next verse

_**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I'd pray<br>I could break away**_

She grabbed the mic and yanked it out of the stand, and walked to the front of the stage, running across slapping people's hands. When the measure ended, she backed up toward the stand again as we both sang the next verse.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.<br>Make a wish, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love.<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<strong>_

Ginny sang the next two verse's by herself,

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane  
>Far away<br>And break away**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.<br>Make a wish, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love.<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<strong>_

Ginny came to stand next to me and we sang the next verse together,

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging 'round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
>Gotta keep movin on movin on<br>Fly away  
>Break away<strong>_

Ginny went back to her stand replacing the mic in its holder. I let her sing the last verse though, we were supposed to sing it together, the reason being was that she always sang louder than me on this last verse so people couldn't hear me anyway, she always felt bad about it but it was okay.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>Though its not easy to tell you goodbye<br>Take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<br>Breakaway  
>Break away<strong>_

"Get her off the stage!" a girl from the audience shouted frantically, I scanned the crowd as the clapping echoed and saw Kurt, Mr. Logan, and a raven haired girl standing a few feet away. Logan suddenly started to shove his way toward us and Ginny waved to the crowd her face showing pure joy, but that rare expression was wiped away as a blood curdling scream of agony ripped from my sister's mouth and she collapsed. I ran to her as did my brother's shielding her from the crowd so they couldn't see her and when we saw what had happened we stopped. We were shocked when we saw a pair of wings set perfectly on our sisters back, they were reddish near the top but softened into a light tan color near the bottom feathers and we then noticed the eerie silence. we turned to look and it was as if everyone were robots and someone had flicked their switch off, then I noticed the girl from before struggling with a pained look on her face. Mr. Logan came to stand next to us. Jack immediately stepped between him and the unconscious Ginny, whose head I now had cradled in my lap, Mr. Logan spoke

"We have to get her off stage before Aisha loses control of the crowd" he said unfazed by our brother as he pushed Jack to the side and crouched next to me

"we're here to help you both, now hand her to me before the men you fought earlier find us" he said not even waiting for me to hand her over, he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and walked toward the stage exit, I noticed the blood on the ground and I gagged Robby took my arm and lifted me to stand up and followed Logan as did Jack and Timmy and not three seconds after we had gotten off we could hear the crowd began to freak out not knowing that we had left. we went back to the tent and laid her down on a cot on her stomach and I saw just how much blood there was and I nearly fainted when some of it started to drip onto the floor Robby grabbed some gauze and placed it on her back where the wings were connected, I was scared but I knew that I could help because of what me and my family had discovered a year ago. I walked over and placed my hands on her back knowing what I was about to do Robby stood behind me, ready to catch me if I fell like I had last time, I started to concentrate and gold light formed under my palms growing brighter until finally the bleeding stopped completely, leaving just a couple of scars around the edges. I felt myself grow light headed but I didn't fall. I didn't notice Kurt and the girl walk in just as I was starting to heal her either, so when they both stared at me surprised, I just said I needed some air and walked out of the tent, walking over to a nearby tree I leaned against the cool bark and slid to a sitting position. My forehead hot against my knee's which I had clutched to my chest, taking deep breaths to keep nausea at bay. When I felt like I was ready to go back I lifted my head and nearly screamed when I saw the same massive blonde man from earlier staring down at me, faint recognition in his eyes, I scrambled to my feet and pressed my back against the tree.

"Feel better now" he said intimidatingly, I turned to run but he grabbed my shirt front, picking me up and slamming my back into the tree behind me, I tried to scream but nothing came out but a scared whimper before everything went dark.

**Back inside the tent**

**Jack's P.O.V**

" so what you're saying is that you have a school for mutants up in new York and ya want Ginny and Celina to go there to help them improve their ability's" I said and crossed my arms over my chest thinking it over after the man had finished speaking he was leaning against one of the post's

"Yeah" he said simply, I thought it over and I didn't think it would be a bad idea

"Would we be allowed to see them whenever we want" Timmy said excitedly to him that was the most important thing

"Yeah I guess so chuck wouldn't keep ya from seeing your sister's" Mr. Logan said in a matter of fact manner

"Well I don't know if I like the idea of my baby sister's going with a man we just met to a place that for all we know doesn't exist" I said and was about to continue when we heard a groan from the cot as Ginny sat up swinging her legs over the side.

"I'm ain't a baby and neither is Celina so quit treating us like we ar- SHIT!" she started then ended when she leaned back apparently not noticing the extra weight on her back she nearly fell off the back of the cot immediately Kurt caught her before she caused further damage to her back

"what the hell's going on" she demanded as Kurt set her back onto the cot, she got a look at herself in a mirror we had set up in the corner nearest her, she covered her mouth and got off the cot, walking over to the mirror she grabbed one wing and pulled it in front of her, the reddish feather's soft to the touch as she stared intently at the plumage, All of us were completely silent, holding our breath's, waiting for the hot heads reaction, she let go of the feathered extension of her body and, unexpectedly, she spread them all the way out to their full length, nearly hitting Logan who hadn't noticed the swift movement, I chuckled I had known she wouldn't be to opposed to this.

"Whoa! Watch where ya put those things kid!" he said more out of surprise then anger when he saw Ginny's grin. She turned around to look at them from the back

"This is amazing! I mean does this mean I can fly" She asked excitedly, everyone else exhaled at this, Ginny turned to Logan

"We'll go to your school or whatever it is, I'm ready now not sure about Celina though…hey where is Celina" Ginny looked around for her sister

"She vent out to get some air I'll go get her" the boy Kurt offered then before anyone could say a word Kurt vanished we all stood there waiting for them to come in, when we heard Kurt shout for help Logan Aisha and Ginny were the first one's out I came out after Ginny who was already off making a beeline towards Celina who was unconscious on the ground in front of a massive blonde guy, Aisha went to fighting an incredibly fast boy with silver hair, Logan stalked toward the massively muscled blonde man from behind when a brown haired kid extended his hands to the ground and it suddenly rocked, sending everyone except his friends to the ground. it didn't stop there, Ginny attempted to stand but failed. I had started to move away from the tent to help in the fighting but the whole thing came down on the rest of us, us being me, Timmy, and Robby.

**Ginny's p.o.v**

"_Dumbass punks" _I thought to myself as the ground shook again and I fell. Then it hit me

"_Hey maybe I can fly above tall blond and violent and direct his attention away from Lina! Then I can kick earth boy's ass! " _I thought angrily, I stood as best as I could and flapped my wings, nothing happened for the first few seconds but then I felt my feet come off the still shaking ground. I flapped harder until I caught a breeze and shakily began to get my balance. When I got the hang of it, I made my way toward the man standing menacingly over my sister, I was almost right behind him when something cool clamped around my ankle I looked back it was a circlet of metal connected to a chain which was being held by a woman with blue skin. I saw some sort of box in her hand and when the shock came my focus on staying in the air evaporated, my wing's buckling and cramping, I couldn't get them going again. The ground came rushing toward me I heard someone shout something yet I couldn't make out the words, but other than that my brain just stopped working. when it registered what was happening, I screamed taking the brown haired kids attention away from incapacitating the people trying to help but again I couldn't get my wings to work I was heading toward the ground head first. I folded my arms in front of my face, cold panic ensnaring my stomach in a vise, suddenly a warm blast of wind shot into my face, slowing my rapid descent then a blonde man with white wings caught me, I hadn't noticed it before but there were tears streaming down my cheeks.

"you're okay, I got you, it's going to be fine" the man said and tried to sooth me, I looked down and saw only Kurt, Aisha, Logan, a white haired woman, a blue man, along with a guy with silver skin and a man in a wheel chair. The others who had attacked us had booked it. I couldn't stop the tears; I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ashamed I buried my face in his neck as well so that I couldn't see anything and no one could see my tears.

"Just... please take me down" I said angry at myself for being such a wimp

"_Now they'll never let me in! I suck at using my own wings! And I freaked out the first time I screwed up I'm such a...a...a coward!" _I thought to myself sadly, when a new voice entered my head

"_You are not a coward; I sense great courage along with a fierce loyalty. and to contradict your last statement that is what we are here for, to catch you when you fall" _A man said kindly into my mind, I looked around as we hit the ground softly. I refused to let go for a second then realizing how stupid I looked, I quickly let go of his neck and attempted to stand on my own but my legs felt like there was absolutely no muscle in them at all so inevitably the man had to hold onto one of my arms, putting it over his shoulder until the world stopped spinning, the man in the wheelchair came up to us, the blue man, and the white haired woman were attempting to untangle someone from the tent clothe.

"You must be Georgina Clark, I am Professor Charles Xavier and I presume Logan has already informed your family about our school for gifted youngsters now the only question that needs to be answered is, is are you going to join as an x-man in training " he said polite and kind at the same time, I was considering this when we all heard a strangled noise coming from where the path to the stage had been that was now covered with rubble there stood a man, we all hated Mr. Jean Luc Labeau came stalking toward me. I took my arm back and stood up as straight as i could. I looked around for Jack, Timmy, or Robby and noticed he was now heading for Celina, without thinking about my near death experience and the searing pain in my back and the rest of my body from the shock, got to Celina before Jean did, Picking up the chain around my ankle as i did. he attempted to move me but I shoved him roughly away from us.

"Watch what ya do swamp rat" I said menacingly, widening my stance ready for a fight, I glared at him. All the while my muscles were screaming at me to stop, At first he looked stunned then he growled.

"Watch who you insult _jeunes_ _l'une_ I'm your-" He started haughtily, I interrupted him hotly, getting as close to the man's face as possible with our height difference, my voice low, just barely a whisper.

"Don't you dare say you're my father because my father was hell of a lot more of a man than you'll ever be in the entirety of your miserable life" I said I said this through gritted teeth, his expression changed from stony to rage. Suddenly he grabbed me by my throat; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me gasp as he pulled me up off the ground and got in my face.

"You little witch! I ought to teach you lesson right now about who owns you by right of state," he smiled wickedly I glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now, he looked around ignoring all the mutants since he was used to seeing mutants on a daily basis.

"Looks like your own _chaton__" _he smiled wickedly but suddenly an arm not unlike a band of steel wrapped around my middle, holding me above the ground and Jean got yanked backwards and thrown a good twenty feet, I stayed in the air, safely held above the ground. the silver guy who had grabbed me and pulled him away, looked at me and I realized that he wasn't a man but a teenager just a little older then I was he was just well, Huge and not to mention good looking, I wondered how that thought could cross my mind right now, he smiled at me kindly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I picked up a heavy Russian accent. I nodded and I was slowly lowered to the ground but when I tried to stand but my leg's decided they weren't going to put up with the abuse I'd put them through and I fell, the Russian caught me and helped me to sit down pain exploded behind my eye's, I felt him put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up when I heard Jean start toward me again.

"on the contrary Mr. Labeau, she is very much not alone, and I do believe that by searching through your thought's, the child protection service's declared that you gave them over to their brother quite a while ago" the professor said, Stopping Jean in his tracks, He was right on the money, as soon as jack was 21 he adopted us out of Jean's care and took us farther away from him but somehow he'd managed to follow us. Jean glared at my furiously, he was practically shaking with anger, He pointed at me in a way that I was sure he thought was menacing.

"This ain't over _chaton_!" he said through gritted teeth, walking back into the trees. Celina sat up with Kurt by her side, helping her up, she looked dazed and confused. I looked over at the tent and watched as Jack, Timmy, and Robby were disentangled from the cloth. I stood with the silver boy's help and limped over to the professor.

"Alright how long till we leave" I said my decision reached.


End file.
